Unstable Mind
by Saxima
Summary: They’re all from the Dark World. But until that happened, none of them knew that they were living with such a dangerous person. One of the most dangerous people in the Dark World. And even he doesn’t know it.
1. Chapter 1: The First Happening

**A/N-** So this was the second story from LiveJournal, and over there it took me a while to get used to switching off all the time, from different people's view...it's not really my style, I used to write only from one person, but then I wrote the other two fics now it's all about the switching off!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Naruto stopped to look at the sky, it was cloudy and he could hear the thunder roaring and see the lightning flashing throughout the dark purple clounds, the sun was setting to the west. He snapped his heat to look east, whatever was doing this had to be somewhere over there. He started to walk, _I hate being on patrol by myself, it gets too quiet after all the mortals go in..._He sighed and he was already ten meters from where he stood a moment ago.

You could call him a freak, you could call him different, but at least he wasn't the only one. They weren't a family, not blood related, not emotionally, not physically, and besides, who would explain ten children? It's just not right. Usually. Especially when they were all fifteen, or at least most of them were.

They acted normal, they went to school and learned, some of them played in sports, and all of them were members of the school's student council. They had other friends, but twice a many enemies.

Naruto felt a pulse, "I should probably hurry, if _it_ breaks out, then we could be in real trouble." He took out his cell phone, "And if _it_ does break out...then I won't be able to handled it alone." A picture flew through his head, "Whoa…what was that?" He put his hand on it.

* * *

Neji's phone rang, "Who is it?" Kakashi said in a soft voice from the next two rooms down.

"It's Naruto." Neji replied, "He's calling for backup,"

At first Kakashi didn't say anything, he was thinking about who to send with Neji to go backup Naruto. Because he and Gai knew, even if they did send him to go do alone, Naruto wasn't going to be able to handle _that_ on his own. "Take them with you...You need to be careful. This one isn't like all the other ones."

"Different, huh? Don't worry, we can handle it." his phone was still ringing, but Neji rejected the call and got up from his desk._ Will that be enough?_

There was a knock on Kiba's door, "What is it Neji?" _Naruto…?_

Neji opened the door and looked seriously at Kiba, "Come on," he said quietly.

"Don't tell me Naruto couldn't handle it on his own." Kiba laughed as he joined Neji, "Want me to get Shino?" Neji nodded. "That kid can't do anything on his own...he's such a newbie."

Neji looked at Kiba, "Huh, I seem to remember a certain newbie that thought he was all that and almost got killed in the one way that only immortals can die...And even if it was one of us, we probably still couldn't do it on our own." he said, grinning at him. Kiba scowled as he walked out of his room.

He was already half way down the hall when Shino met up with him, "So you already know, huh?"

"There probably isn't a person here that doesn't." Shino said quietly, "Let's go."

* * *

"Looks like they're on their way." Naruto said to himself, putting his phone in his pocket. "For the time being," He pulled out a letter, "How many extra rooms do we have in that huge place anyways? Five, I think?" He felt another pulse. _But it's not like we have any more people coming to the place...except for..._Despite the throbbing of his head, Naruto remembered that all those girls were going to come...he just didn't know when.

"Hurry up…" He said in a serious voice. He could already hear the cracking. "Dammit, they'll find me anyways, I have to-" He sprinted down the road, _I can't let it happen, If _it_ breaks out, I'll be the one responsible, he is me after all…or at least what used to be inside me…_ Naruto shook his head knocking the thought out.

Naruto sharply turned off in a diagonal right turn into the woods. The trees passed him like they weren't there at all. It was much deeper that he remembered it to be, _It really has been a long time…_ He heard another crack, he picked up the speed.

* * *

"Come on, we have to hurry, Naruto picked up the pace and he's worried about _it_ breaking out." Neji said urgently.

"What caused it to be so sudden?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Right now, we're not really sure. As of late, Naruto's emotions and mind have been going nuts. At first Kakashi and Gai said it was nothing to worry about, but then I notice them watching him more closely every day for about two weeks and it became apparent that Naruto's emotions and his mind was becoming unstable." Neji clarified.

"So that _thing_ is going to get out of it's prison because of Naruto's emotions?" Kiba said, "He's the most dangerous out of all of us, huh?"

"He may be the most dangerous _and_ most carefree, but he doesn't want _it _to get out just as much as the rest of us don't." Shino said after dodging a tree.

"Damn, we should've brought Sasuke with us, He'd know what to do. He's the only one out of all of us that's seen it, right?" Kiba asked.

"Besides Kakashi and Gai, yes. And even he thought it was the most menacing thing he'd ever seen…" Neji said uncomfortably.

"Whoa, it must be scary…"

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a giant stone plus iron bared cage. He smacked himself, then put his hand on his head, _What is going on? I don't know what's happening inside my head. _There was a loud roar from inside the cage.

"There's no way you're going to get out. They sealed you in there for a reason." "Really?" said a disgustingly low voice. Suddenly, Naruto fell to his knees, and shouted out in pain. He was starting to have a hallucination.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kiba and the rest stopped, "It was Naruto."

"What do you suppose is happening to him?" Shino asked.

"I don't know," Neji said a little too honestly._ But whatever's going on, it can't be good._ He balled up his fist, "Damn, we might be to late…"

"Are you serious!?" Kiba yelled, "But it wasn't supposed to get out, he's there, remember?!" The three of them stood there listening to the yells and shouts.

"Shino, what do you see?" Neji turned to a moment, Shino went a still as a stone. "It's not going to get out, not now." he said returning to normal. "But we can't just stand here anymore. Even though we may be to late, we can fix some of the damage." he finished quietly.

"In that case, do you think we should call for back up? Sasuke, maybe? Lee, Choji, Shikamaru?"

"I don't think so. Gai's already sent someone, I can't tell who it is yet, but for now we should hurry. Naruto doesn't sound to good." They disappeared.

* * *

"Kakashi, do you think it was fine just to send the three of them and you not go?" Gai asked worried.

"Actually, I just wanted to see how well they could a situation like this." Kakashi responded in a light, carefree voice.

"Yes, but you could've sent Sasuke with them. I mean, as of now, the probability of it getting out is pretty high."

"Your right on that. And they're already thinking of calling for back up. And Naruto's having another hallucination and he's not doing to good." Kakashi said in a more serious tone.

But so soon already?

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room two doors down, listening to Gai's and Kakashi's conversation. He shut his book and got up. "Don't go until they call you." Kakashi said.

"They're about to, so I should go before." Sasuke said in his velvet voice.

"Just wait."

Sasuke sighed and sat down again. _I really hope it doesn't get out…the last time I saw it, I lost my stomach for a week…_

"You worried, Sasuke?" Shikamaru walked in.

"That thing's pretty scary Shikamaru…even someone like me would be worried." Sasuke said as if he were stating a fact.

Shikamaru nodded, "Oh, that's pretty deep…" His tone was sarcastic. Sasuke was the cool guy, unaffected by everything, always manage to laugh in a pretty normal way no matter how hilarious something was. His three closest friends in the house: Neji, Shino and Shikamaru himself. They all thought one of them would be Naruto...But they had a certain _different_ relationship. They were _closer_.

"Whatever, are you going to ask?" Smart ass...

"I was thinking about it and yes. We don't have much time though, so we should hurry," Shikamaru said pressingly. They didn't have much time. This was the tightest schedule they'd had since...All Hallow's Eve...Halloween.

"Really Shikamaru? Cause you know, I thought we should go easy and take our time." Sasuke used deep sarcasm. Halloween was nothing like this, when they were disguised as regular humans, going around houses, killing...terrorizing...kidnapping.

"Just come on." Shikamaru said irritated.

When they were walking out of the manor, "Naruto's been gone about an hour? He left doing patrol, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Somewhere around that-" Sasuke froze in his tracks. "Oi, what's wrong Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

"It's- Naruto…he's- having a hallucination-" Sasuke put his head on his head, "And it's just now coming to me."

He twitched, _Connections of the mind, Kakashi told me it was a dangerous thing. I just couldn't believe that their minds were connected… it's strange…_ Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke, Naruto."

"Right- let's go." And then they were gone.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the cage still having the hallucination. _Why? Why does it seem so real?_ And that was true enough, the hallucinations were always close to what reality gave.

This time, Naruto, saw the angry mob of people…again. This one was a regular, and even haunted him in his dreams. He was a little boy, and no matter how fast he ran the were always right behind him.

"That's right, little boy, feel the anguish, for it is your punishment." said the bone-chilling voice from within the cage, "You deserve it after you all confined me to this cage. Suffer, writhe, in the agony!" Thunder clapped.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto held his head. "Y-you malevolent fiend. You- you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Wait, Kiba." Neji put up his arm to halt him.

"You're just gonna let him lay there in obvious pain?" Kiba said.

"No, of course not, but if you do get too close to him in this state, you could get dragged into his phantasm, and -to put it bluntly- you could die." Neji said sharply.

"So how long do we have we have to wait?" Shino asked.

"At least until Sasuke and Shikamaru get here."

"Wait all you want you little brats, it isn't going to get any better when they get here." The voice erupted."

"Silence!" Neji put his left hand up that had a symbol on his palm. "Be trapped within muteness!" A sort of barrier appeared around the cage.

Naruto rolled around in pain, his head throbbing, his throat dry, he could hardly breath. And yet the mob kept chasing him._ Why won't they stop! I didn't do anything!_ That was the thought he always thought. Even thought he thought it so many times that he could say it a hundred times in his sleep, it stuck_. This is going to ruin my mind and turn it to freaking mush!_

Lightning struck, and out of nowhere, Sasuke and Shikamaru landed next to Neji, Kiba, Shino.

"Status report." Shikamaru automatically ordered.

"Hallucination." replied Shino.

"Which one?" demanded Sasuke.

Neji looked at him, "The mob."

"And it?"

"Neji put a mute barrier around it." Kiba responded

Sasuke looked back at Neji, "Undo it." he ordered.

"What? Are you crazy Sasuke?" Shikamaru said incredulously.

"I need to speak to it."

"Fine." This time, Neji put up his right hand that had a different symbol on it. "Release!" The barrier that surrounded the cage melted away.

It started to rain.

Sasuke walked passed the ballistic Naruto and right in front of the thing's cage on the iron bar side.

"Oh look, if it isn't the tasty-looking little raven-haired from a few months ago." The thing said in a hungry voice.

The rest of them were torn between Naruto on the ground and Sasuke staring down the it in the cage.

"Tell me Kyuubi, are you the one doing this to Naruto?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"And why should I, the great and mighty Kyuubi, answer you, an insignificant little psychic?" it said.

"_I'm _the one asking the questions here." Sasuke snapped.

_Whoa, Sasuke's got some balls…_ Kiba thought.

"You're asking for an early demise aren't you?" Kiba and Shikamaru shivered at the Kyuubi's bloodcurdling voice.

"Look, just answer my question, are you the one doing this?" He shot his hand in Naruto's direction."

The Kyuubi laughed, "Of course I am!" It boomed, "I love to watch puny little things like him suffer! I live for such things!"

Sasuke twitched, "Fine, that's all I needed." He walked, and kneeled down next to Naruto.

"Be careful Sasuke…" Neji said grimly.

Sasuke put his forefingers on Naruto's forehead. Suddenly he was thrown into the illusion.

"Sasuke!" Naruto panted, "What are you doing here?! You're gonna end up dying!" he yelled.

"I'm here to save you, you dobe." Sasuke replied running at Naruto's side, surprised at the fact that Naruto was a kid.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Naruto yelled turning to look at the angry mob. He pointed at them, "They're out to kill me, and you've never handled any illusion situations! If they get me and kill me in here, then I'm dead in the real world!"

"Would you shut up already, I'm trying to think!" Sasuke said exasperated.

"Well you might want to try to think a little faster teme!" Naruto was already wheezing.

Neji and the rest stood as they saw Sasuke twitch with his eyes closed.

"What's going on in there?" Neji said more to himself than to those around him.

"We have to help Sasuke." Shino said. He bent down over Naruto. Shikamaru and the rest joined him.

"Alright on the count of three, one, two, three!" All four of them put their forefingers on Naruto's forehead, joining the other two in the hallucination.

"Dammit! What are you all doing here?!" Naruto yelled, "You're going to get all of you killed!"

"Naruto shut-up, we're all here on Kakashi's orders." Neji said. The rest of them were also surprised that Naruto was just a child.

"So this is the mob illusion. An it's being cast by that thing called the Kyuubi?" Kiba asked looking down at Naruto.

"You guys, get out of here if you all get caught and the kill you, you'll die in the real world!" Naruto warned, annoyed that every one had to look down at him.

"We can't just leave you in here to keep running until you pass out." Shikamaru said direly.

"Then, instead of talking, how about we find away out of here!"

Sasuke ran with his eyes closed, _All illusions are fake, no matter how real they may seem, and even if you can get killed or hurt, you can always get out of it._ "Alright, get ready, all of you! I think I've got a way out of here!"

They all continued to run, "Well that's great, but are you planning to tell us anytime soon Sherlock?" Kiba yelled.

"Alright, all of you except for Naruto take out your pocket knife." Sasuke said getting close to breathlessness.

"Uh, I kinda forgot mine at home." Kiba said sheepishly.

"Ugh, fine anyone else?" he asked. All the rest of them had their knives open, and ready to use.

Good, on the count of three, I want you to throw them at Naruto, then-"

"What are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled, "You could kill me!"

"He's right you know," Neji contracted.

"Not if you aim them for the non-vital parts of his body, like his arms and legs." Sasuke explained.

"And you're sure this'll work?" Shino asked dubiously.

"Not completely, but I'm fairly certain."

"Well then, if that's all you have, then that's all we've got. Give the word a we'll fling." Shikamaru said.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Naruto said fuming.

"No, so shut up and hurry!" Neji said urgently

"Alright one, two, three!" All four of them hurled their knives at Naruto's arms and legs. When they his him, he froze then fell to the ground in slight pain.

There the six of them sat as the illusion slowly melted away from their vision. It was still raining, but it didn't come down as hard as it was before. They stood looking down at Naruto gasp for air, they panted hard themselves.

Naruto fell face flat to the ground unconsciously, exhausted from what seemed like a years run non-stop. The knives either went farther into his arms and legs, or slipped out.

The rest of them fell on their butts using their arms to still keep them up.

"Aww…are all of you tired, exhausted? You pathetic little punks." The Kyuubi laughed, "I'll give you some credit, it's rare that puny little things like yourselves ever get out of one of my illusions."

"Well, we try." Sasuke said sharply, breathing hard.

"Naruto's, really got an…imagination." Kiba said taking slow, even breaths.

"But that's… not his imagination, it's his…memories…" Sasuke said, trying to catch his breath, letting go of the "ok" act that he put up with the Kyuubi.

"Memories?" Shino asked.

"As soon as we get back to the manor…we'll ask Kakashi and Gai." Neji said.

"Speaking of…why couldn't they've come and handled this?" Shikamaru said aggravated.

"They wanted to see how well we could handle a situation like this." Sasuke answered, his breath finally seeming to return to normal.

"Oh yeah, and I thought we handled it perfectly…" Kiba said sarcastically.

"Hush Kiba." Shino said.

All of them looked at the unconscious Naruto, "So what should we do?" Neji asked.

"Drag him," Kiba sat up.

"I…don't think that's a very good or constructive idea, because if we do that the humans will think we're dragging his dead body off somewhere to dump it." Shikamaru said, "And then we'd have a real situation to deal with."

"Then we'll carry him." Sasuke said.

"Naruto's not so heavy to where all of us have to help…is he?" Shino asked curiously.

"No, actually he's pretty light, considering how much he eats." Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, even if he does eat a lot, he'll never be like fat Choji." Kiba laughed.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that." Shikamaru grinned as if he finally got a way to teach Kiba to shut his mouth.

"N-no!" Kiba exclaimed, "I was just kidding! Really, I was!" They laughed at him.

"Well, we should be getting back, besides," Sasuke shot a grin at Neji, "Lee's eagerly thinking to do another mind trick contest with Neji."

Neji sighed, "On second thought, why don't we all just sleep here." he grinned.

"Not on your life. I'm exhausted, and I need a nice bed to sleep on, this whole thing was such a pain." Shikamaru sighed. They all got up, "So, who's carrying sleeping beauty down there?" Kiba asked. They all looked at Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll do it," He sighed. As the all watched, he flipped Naruto over, grabbing the pocket knives and threw them back to their owners.

With quick reflexes, they all caught them. Sasuke swept the unconscious Naruto into his arms, not even bothering to tend to his wounds of look at him for that matter.

By the time they were out of the forest, the raining had completely stopped.

"Shino, how long do you think we have until the Kyuubi decides to act again?" Neji asked looking back over his shoulder towards the forest.

"Shino closed his eyes, and went completely still for a few moments, "About a week or so, then again it could change it's mind, that's what it's going with now."

"In that case," Neji sighed, "we should all stay on our guard." All of them looked at the sleeping Naruto.

"Who would've guessed we were living with one of the most dangerous people in the dark world," Shikamaru said staring at him intensely, "What are we going to do about him…"

"Do what we've always done," Sasuke shot dirty look at Shikamaru, "keep him close and always stable."

The five of them stood in front of the manor blocking each other from reading their thoughts. The atmosphere was filled with distrustfulness. Why though, it was unknown to any of them, because they all knew something in the near future was going to happen at the institution.

And Naruto stayed unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discussions

**A/N-** The second chapter of my first story which was my second story at LiveJournal…I'm really getting into this now…hope you like it^^

* * *

Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru sat in the library. Something didn't seem right, they weren't communicating by thought, they just stared at each other blankly. They weren't mad at each other from earlier, it was just, at this point, they didn't want to hear each other. And their suspicions, which of some weren't very pleasant...

Footsteps. Everyone looked at the door. "So, how's Naruto doing?" Neji asked right before Sasuke walked in.

Sasuke sat in a chair next to Shikamaru, "Right now, he's just sleeping. His wounds weren't that bad, so he'll make a good recovery in about twenty minutes." he replied, making himself comfortable. Naruto was still covered in the blood from the wounds. At least his mind wasn't going on a rampaged like it was earlier, it was clear and easier to read. He was just dreaming.

They all looked at him, "What?" He looked up.

"So you think could tell us a little about Naruto?" Kiba said carefully.

"And just what makes you think I know anything about him?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

"You know something about everyone, and on top of that, you've been here the longest." Neji said a little livid. Dang. Sasuke was just a little to over the top for himself right now. Not that he let anyone hear that, but the Uchiha needed to relax every once and in while.

Sasuke sighed, then he rested his arms on his legs not ready to spill everything he knew about the boy, so choose his explanation wisely, "Naruto, he wasn't reborn into the Dark World." All of their jaws dropped, "That's actually where he _was _born. He was used as an experiment, and the World Council sent him into this world, or as they called it, 'The World of Light'" he explained.

No one realized Naruto was now up in the next room listening.

"From the time he was six, he knew he was different, and the people of this world knew it too. They treated him for what they thought him to be, a monster. He was beat up and locked up for long periods of time. He lived here until a few years ago, it was before Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee got here."

Naruto sighed, and then only Sasuke knew he was listening. He went on anyways, "The year he turned sixteen, he was returned to the Dark World. The Council asked him many questions about what he saw-"

"How do you know all of this anyways?" Shino asked, "You couldn't have known anything unless you were apart of the Council."

"My brother Uchiha Itachi is a member." Sasuke said, "And it you'll excuse me for a moment…" he got up.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto's listening," Neji said.

"Yes that's right. Now, _if you'll excuse me." _Sasuke said in a low growl.

Naruto sat on his bed watching his knife wounds heal little by little, "They treated me for what I was thought to be…and yet, I protect them…how ironic." he said to the coming in Sasuke.

"So you were born strait from the Dark World, that doesn't make you a bad person." Sasuke pointing his finger at the wall to make a thought and sound barrier. He grabbed Naruto's hand,

"You're Uzumaki Naruto and you're no different from the rest of us that were born in this world, barley lived, were murdered, then reborn into the Dark world."

"But Sasuke, when you say it like that-" Sasuke put his lips to Naruto's mouth making Naruto for get whatever he was going to say...

"You're no different." he whispered. He sighed, "You should consider yourself lucky, at least you weren't murdered. And look at it this way, you're the youngest of us staying at sixteen"

"But _you_ got to live in this world, you were born here. You're _normal_, and I'm just- just weird.." Naruto breathed deep and looked down.

"What do you suppose Sasuke's telling him?" Kiba asked.

"It's impossible to tell, Sasuke put up a blocker barrier, we won't be able to hear their thoughts, what they're saying, or see what they're doing." Neji sighed irritated at Sasuke's precautions.

"Ok, so if you could guess, what do you think he's telling him?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's no different than the rest of us." Shino said getting a book and sitting back down, "But then again he is a little different."

"How so?" Shikamaru asked curiously, "It couldn't be _that _big a deal that he was born strait into the Dark World."

"We probably shouldn't talk about it, after all I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto can still hear us." Neji said.

"Whoops," Shikamaru covered his mouth.

"See Sasuke, even they think I'm _different_, it's not…fair." Naruto looked at Sasuke's cold eyes staring at the wall connected to the library.

He got up infuriated, "Wait Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stopped abruptly, looking back at Naruto, "Don't be mad at them, it's not their fault, they can't help it…" Sasuke looked at Naruto's rare sad and depressed face with deep sympathy.

"Naruto, you shouldn't look so sad, it doesn't fit you well." Sasuke sat back down next to him, grabbing his hand.

Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's warm chest, "You're too nice to me…" he trailed off and then Sasuke realized he'd nodded off. He patted Naruto's soft, spiky, blonde hair. _You're no different than the rest of us Naruto, see it that way. We're one and the same. Believe me, please…_Sasuke laid Naruto back down on the bed. He looked at his arms that had dried streams of blood, _We'll…clean you up tomorrow._ Sasuke took down the barrier, then left the sleeping Naruto alone.

Instead of going back to the library, where everyone was waiting for him, he went to Naruto's room.

It caught him off guard how brightly colored the room was. The walls were orange and the carpet was so white, it glistened from the sunset. There was something about it that seemed so unique, yet he didn't know what it was.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed. It was so soft and even if no one was tired, if they laid here, they'd fall asleep like that.

He looked down at his hands, on his right palm was the character "love" on his left was the character "hate". _You love, you hate, it's all the same no matter your fate._ It was part of a poem he heard long ago, even before he met the others, it was a wonder he remembered it.

There was another part of it that had to do with the characters "black" and "white", like the ones on

Naruto's palms, _Ying is white, Yang is black, this child was born to always fight back._ Yes that was another line of it…

He laid They were going to have to prepare themselves for whatever the Kyuubi whipped out next.

And when it came, it could be much worse. It was still in question what the Kyuubi was after, it was known that it wanted to get out, but it could only display a fourth of it's true power. They had to find whatever it was looking for before it got out and acquired it.

But…they still didn't know what _it_ was. It could be anything, an animal, place, even a toy. A plant,

a country maybe, but what could it do with a country?_Did you think of a person?_ Neji thought.

Sasuke sat up, he never thought of that, a person. _Ok so if it would be a person who would it be?_ that was the main problem with using a person, you didn't know who it would be…_Well you heard the stories of how powerful it was when it was in a body, right? Do you happened to remember who that body was?_

Naruto._Naruto?_ That's right it was Naruto. The era of complete chaos, destruction and…death. _Naruto's the body the Kyuubi seeks?_ _That's right, Naruto. _He is danger and chaos, he is destruction and death.

Sasuke left Naruto's room.

"He's coming back," Neji looked at the door to the library. And sure enough, Sasuke came through the door. "There is the possibility." he answered Sasuke's silent question.

"But Naruto? Don't you think it's try to get someone more powerful, like Kakashi or Tsunade?" Kiba interjected.

"But that's just it Kiba, Naruto is the most powerful." Shikamaru explained, "He's just a little…stupid that's all."

"Do you think Tsunade already knows all of this?" Neji looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sure she's listening. She probably already knew it before we figured it out, she just wanted us to figure it out ourselves." Sasuke clarified.

"Naruto knows nothing, right?" Shino cut in ruefully, "He's not supposed to."

"Yes, he doesn't know anything, and for the time being, that's how it should be."

"But we're going to have to tell him soon, the next time the Kyuubi's supposed to act is a few days from now. We don't have much time."

"Yes, but now we have to protect him. If Shino's prediction is true the he can't come with us."

"So we should keep him locked up here?" Shikamaru said incredulously.

"No way is he going to agree to that. He's a haywire twenty-four seven." Kiba snickered.

"You have a point there…Sasuke what do_ you_ intend to do?" Neji asked.

* * *

"So I see they finally picked up on it." Tsunade told Shizune, her assistant.

"It seems so my lady." Shizune said, "And what do you have in mind to keep Naruto in the house?"

"Well there's a number of things I could do, I could strap him to his bed, lock him up, tie him up." Tsunade went on.

"I meant something reasonable."

"Those are reasonable Shizune."

"My lady, locking him up? Really you could get in trouble with the CPS." she said seriously.

"Mortals are nothing, what could they do? Execute me? Really." Tsunade said amused.

"Don't forget the World council."

"Ah yes, I did forget them. What would they want me to do with that poor boy, strangle him?"

"No, they sent him to live with you because they knew that you could take care of him and control him."

"Well that's not the real problem right now, the real one is what we're going to do about the Kyuubi when it gets out. We know it wants Naruto's body that way it can return to its former power. If that does happen, then there might not be anything we can do about it." Tsunade turned her chair to face the window, "We're going to have to tell him."

Shizune flinched, "My lady, are you sure that's the wise thing to do? You know how Naruto is, once he's heard that thing's looking for him, he'll go over there himself and try to fight it!"

"Calm down Shizune, it's either that or we send the others to their death."

"You don't have to say it so harshly."

"But it's the truth."

Shizune sighed, "Very well, when were you planning to tell him?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't decided that yet." Tsunade sighed, "We'll just have to think of the right

time."

* * *

"Really?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"And you think that'll work." It wasn't a question.

He nodded again, "All we need now is the place and who's going."

"I'm not so sure about this." Shino said.

"Why? It sounds good to me." Kiba said.

"Well think about it, all of us are tied to this place, even if we do take Naruto out of the country, he'll just come back." he explained.

"But what other choice do we have? The only other option is to…" Neji trailed off.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now, otherwise I would've just ripped your head off." Sasuke said grimly.

"Wait- what's this?" Shikamaru said.

"What's what?" Kiba asked.

"Look, the main door." All of them focused on the main door.

They saw Tsunade opening it and there stood some people in black robes. Members of the Dark World Council.

"What are they doing here?" Shino said.

"I don't know…just watch." said Sasuke.

It looked like they were introducing someone. A boy, eighteen, black hair that lay flat on his head. His skin was particularly pale, and he had this odd fake smile on. Tsunade shook his hand then called in Shizune.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked, "I've never seen him before."

"Neither have I, Sasuke?" Neji said.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I don't believe I've ever met him."

"What do you think he's doing here? Is he joining the institution?"

"Bad timing, were in the middle of a crisis right now." Shikamaru said.

"Don't exaggerate Shikamaru." Shino said.

The library door opened, "You guys?" Lee walked in.

"You too huh?" Neji said.

"I think everyone in the house knows. Do you know who he is?"

All of them shook their heads, "Hmm, then I wonder… Should someone get Naruto-kun?"

"If there's a new person, Naruto'd want to be the first one to know. Maybe we should go wake him up." Kiba said.

They looked at Sasuke for the ok. He sighed then nodded, "Fine, Shikamaru go wake him up."

Shikamaru got up, nodded then left the room. "I think everyone should be here to greet our guest." he said as if they were the Yakuza ready to kill. "Kiba go get Chouji, Shino go get Gaara, Lee you go get Kankuro."

"Aren't we all high and mighty Sasuke." Neji said sarcastically.

"Don't push it Neji." Sasuke said irritated.

"Hmph."

In about five minutes, every student in the institution was in the library.

"Is this really necessary?" Gaara asked annoyed that he had to leave his "sanctuary of peace".

"Well it seems that we're going to have a new student join us here, so I thought it would be proper for all of us to be here." Sasuke said as if he were a teacher.

"Do we know what his name is?" Naruto sat in a chair next to Sasuke.

"Not yet," Neji said, "but we're about to. Here they come. Five, four, three, two-" and right on one the door to the library opened yet again.

"Yes, I expected all of you to be here." Tsunade said, "I'd like to introduce a new _student_, Sai." and in walked the boy with the pale skin, black flat hair, and the fake smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sai."

* * *

So I know there's some major OOCness in here...I'm sorry for that.  
I've always kinda wanted to make Sasuke a huge sap...  
It's funny.


	3. Chapter 3: The New One

**A/N- **This hasn't been touched in almost five or six months, I've been too busy working on my Harry Potter cross-over and the Highschool fic. So today when I was looking through all of my files, I found this, and started to read it.

I realized, man…I LOVE this fic! I don't know why I forgot about it!! So here it is, the third chapter of my forgotten fic. No one's reviewed the first to chapters, that's probably why I forgot about it…So go for it! Read!!

* * *

Everyone of them sat looking at the extremely pale boy who introduced himself as Sai. What caught their eye the most was that noticeably fake smile he wore…It creeped them out. What kind of person wore such a fake smile, and how odd could it be? This was a very interesting person by the looks of it.

Naruto stood and started walking in circles around him as if to examine him. He stopped, "So it's Sai right? You have a last name?"

"…No I don't, do _you_ have a last name?" he said politely, but Naruto took his toned the wrong way. Not that there was anything wrong with it…not that there was anything to take the wrong way, Naruto was just…paranoid. For no reason whatsoever.

"I sure the hell do have a last name! You better remember it pal, 'cuz…'cuz…hell yeah…you better just remember it if you know what's good for you! Uzumaki's the name, beating the shit out of you's about to be my game!" he shouted, rolling up his sleeves.

"Put a sock in it you dobe…" Sasuke said, putting his hand on his head "Most of us have already got a headache…"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke got up and observed him, making a circle "So you're Sai."

"And you're Uchiha Sasuke." Sai continued to smile, "Your friend Naruto-kun doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Ignore him, he's just…stupid." Kiba said. Naruto scowled. "So…Sai, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. I'm eighteen years old."

"How long?"

"About one 100 or 110 years." And yes, that was normal, to be 100 or 110 years old, acutally the middle age was considers at least eight, nine hundred years. It didn't seem like a lot, considering they were alive forever.

"And you're just _now_ coming to the institution? How interesting…" Shino mused.

"Yes, I've remained in the Dark World for a while, they decided to send me here, is there a problem with-"

Lee cut him off, "You know Sai-kun, if you keep that same attitude, no one's gonna like you very much"

"Whatever, I going back to my room." Gaara stood, "And next time if you're going to bother me, you better make it important and worth my time." he was gone.

Naruto huffed, "Well _Sai…_I suppose we could try to work with you…" He hid his blushing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _This Sai…something about him…it bothers me…_ he thought.

"Oi Sasuke, is something wrong?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto looked at Sai some more. There was something about him that he couldn't understand it was really…different. He didn't have the personality of regular immortal (considered "humans" in the Dark World). It attracted Naruto to him like a magnet. This annoyed him a lot, but he couldn't help it, it was kind of like Sai was the earth and Naruto was the moon revolving around him. Gravity was taking it's toll.

Naruto looked at Sai for a long moment, frowning over his new found unexplained theory. Not really a theory, or a guess for that matter, just something Naruto came up with. Wow.

Someone cleared their throat, it was Tsunade, "All you all done?" she asked a little irritated. They all looked at her oddly. She sighed, "Sai, you really shouldn't do that." she said. They all looked at Sai.

"Do what Tsunade sama?" Sai asked as if he didn't know.

"Use your…_gift_."

_His…gift? I couldn't tell he had one, or maybe, that was part of it._ Sasuke thought.

The room was then and there thrown into a pool of confusion. Everyone moved around so fast, it was like the room was shifting all the way. Shikamaru headed to the door, Kiba flew over a chair, Chouji got knocked of his balance, Neji put a barrier around himself and so did Shino. Naruto did a quick dash at the wall, where he now stood, Sasuke right next to him, Kankuro was gone back to his room. Lee was on the ceiling. Sai was still standing, it seemed he never moved an inch.

"Tsunade sama…what just happened…?" Naruto breathed, "I…couldn't see.."

"_Sai…"_ Tsunade growled, _I knew it was a bad idea to let Danzou talk me into letting him stay here._ she thought angrily in secret.

"Wow…"Lee let out, crouching on the ceiling, "_That…that_ was really…really something…"

Sasuke and Neji noticed at the same time that everyone seemed to be dazzled by the pale boy standing in the middle of the room. They looked at each other closely, _You felt it too right?_ Sasuke thought.

Neji nodded, _It was like a motion on a rollercoaster, the tracks pulling everything along. Who is this kid?_

_I don't know, but I don't like him, he bothers me…_ he frowned looking over at the dazed blonde Naruto next to him, _Look around at everyone, they're…dazed and dazzled at the same time. But you aren't right?_

_No, just a little dizzy…_

_I know, me too…_

"Sai," Tsunade said irritated, "Stop doing that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would have such a strong affect on the people here." Sai said innocently. Sasuke glared at him.

"Tsunade." he said angrily.

"Yes, I know, I _am_ sorry about that. Sai's a little bit different than the rest of you, nothing like Naruto though." Naruto snapped out of his dazedness at the sound of his name.

"What…?" he looked around as if he was lost or something. _Sasuke…I'm a little…_

"Naruto, over here. Hey are you ok?" Shikamaru snapped his fingers.

_Sasuke…I can't…I can't see… _

Everyone looked at Naruto who didn't look to good. His face was pale, his eyes started going blank, his legs got all wobbly, "Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Uhh-! Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What happened to Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, "He just fell to the ground like he'd been knocked out."

"You're really oblivious Lee, he did fall to the ground!" Kiba said, hitting his forehead.

"Naruto! Naruto, Can you hear me?" Sasuke was kneeled down next to the passed out Naruto checking to see if he was still alive. Sasuke took his pulse. He wasn't dead, his pulse seemed normal enough. But he didn't look like he was breathing at all. That wasn't too good. Sasuke put his finger under Naruto's nose. He felt the warmness of his breath, so he was breathing. But then why didn't he look like it?

"Sasuke…?" Shikamaru said in anticipation, "He _is _still alive right?" Shikamaru, or any of the others for that matter, couldn't tell. He didn't look like he was breathing.

"No, he's still alive." Sasuke assured them. But he wasn't conscious and that was the problem at the moment. So why was it that he wasn't conscious? Sasuke maybe had a good idea, but he wasn't sure. And _that_ was a rarity.

"But…he doesn't look like he's breathing at all. Is there something wrong with him?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. Something was going on inside is head. Or someone. Or both. Was it a dream. A nightmare? Or a dream turn nightmare back to dream? Why was he putting so much thought into this? This had happened a few times before, Naruto passing out, but this time, this time was different…Somehow it was, he just didn't know how.

Was it because this new strange person was here? Sai, he _was _different and his gift was still unsaid. Could he have made Naruto pass out so suddenly?

"You Sai," Sai hadn't seemed to be paying attention this whole time until Sasuke called his name. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Anything to do with what?" Sai smiled an irritatingly fake smile.

"Don't answer my question with a question." Sasuke said sharply, "Now I'll ask one more time, do you _have anything to do with this?_" He pointed at Naruto.

Sai stared at Naruto for a moment while everyone else waited for an answer. Moments that seemed like eternities passed. Finally he answered, "No." he said simply.

"You're lying." Sasuke contradicted evenly. He had to be, there was no other explanation.

"And how could _you_ possibly know that?" Sai asked still smiling. Honestly, he's the new person not twenty minutes, and he's the enemy. What a crowd.

Now, no one's attention was on Naruto anymore, they were all switching between Sasuke and Sai. Neji had a disgruntle look on his face, Chouji looked almost lost, Kiba was to punch Sai in the face, Shikamaru kept his own composure despite his "brother's" reactions as did Shino. Lee was oddly irritated beyond all reason and was bound to bust any moment now.

"What are you doing to him?" Sasuke snapped, keeping his cool.

"I told you already, I haven't done anything to him. I just met him, I'd have no reason to harm him." Sai said. _Still smiling_. "He passed out of his own accord."

"Naruto doesn't just "pass out" for no reason. Something happened to him. More or less, someone." And his suspicion, once again, aimed at Sai. He had to do something with it. There was no doubt about it. He was just...not normal.

There was a soft moan of pain. Everyone's heads snapped down to look at Naruto in an instance, "I…can't keep up…the pace anymore…I wanna…stop…It hurts _so bad…_make it stop, Sasuke…" Everyone looked at Sasuke at the sound of his name from Naruto's pain filled voice.

"Naruto, Naruto if you can here me, say something." Sasuke said calmly. Silence. He was back inside his head. What was happening?

Everyone waited. It was forgotten that Tsunade was there, observing.

* * *

I know, I know. It was short.  
What did you expect from my poor little forgotten fic? T_T  
J/K. But still, yes it was short.

Please review!!!!


	4. Asami's Note

Hi!! It's me **Heartless**.

First of all, I would like to apologize for no updating Unstable Mind...I know a few people have been waiting for it.  
I've seen a lot of great stories that have been dropped or discontinued. There was no reason to stop writing them!  
They were good stories, and I personally would've liked to see them be finished.

I don't want to be like those authors, even though I am because I haven't touched Unstable mind for well over  
five months. I once again apologize.

After some extensive reading over the three chapters of the story, I realized it sucked. Incredibly bad. I was ashamed at  
how much it sucked...I felt like there was no inner feeling to it, the characters didn't describe what they were thinking or  
how they were feeling unless it was through dialogue or thoughts. I've been told in my fic "A mission to another world" that  
sort of thing was considered annoying sometimes. So I changed that.

I haven't cancelled this fic, no, definitely not. But I am going to rew

Hello, this is Alice.I see Asami has finally gotten around to fixing her problem with that fic of hers, she thinks it's really bad, but I don't know why. She probably told you...people about me on that profile of hers, how I've landed her in some pretty weird places. I have. Not my fault if they think she's a crazy person. Once I post this, it's gonna stay like this for a while, Asami won't notice it until she reads it a few days later. The section I typed up will be deleted and replaced with some form of apology or something. She'll probably yell in a recording on her phone and leave me a note to read it...lol, that's really funny when she does that, funny story, she woke up in the ER, didn't know what happened. Doc told her that she threw herself off of a building, something like that, can't remember what it was...but once she was released to go home, she grabbed her phone, recorded fifteen minutes of yelling and lecturing, saved it until I took over and left a note that said to listen to the recording. Lol, I laughed... Anyways, nice to meet you, I'm Alice, I cut myself and yes, I am half insane. Good day.


End file.
